


Daddy's Valentine

by miles2gobutterfly



Category: A Most Violent Year (2014)
Genre: 18+, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gift Giving, Leashes, Master/Pet, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Submission, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miles2gobutterfly/pseuds/miles2gobutterfly
Summary: abel spoils you on valentine's day with a collar and leash, and you spoil him right back.
Relationships: Abel Morales/You, abel morales/reader
Kudos: 1





	Daddy's Valentine

“Kitten…” Abel whispered into your ear, kissing your neck and shoulder. “It’s time to wake up, baby. Do you know what day it is?”

“Mmm…” You mumbled, nuzzling into his warm and comfy chest. “Valentine’s Day.” You smiled a bit, reflecting on past Valentine’s Days you spent with Abel. He treated you well every day of the year, but on Valentine’s Day, he always did something a little special. 

“That’s right, baby.” He kissed your still closed eyelids. Even though he didn’t speak a word, you knew that this was a command to open your eyes. You heeded the call, your eyes fluttering open gently, meeting the eyes of Abel instantly. You always loved mornings in bed with him, how calm and disheveled he looked, compared to his typically put-together appearance. As beautiful as he was then, he looked like an artwork right now. The sun’s light illuminated his skin like brush strokes, his eyes like the centers of blooming sunflowers. “Let me give you your gift.”

He reached into the nightstand, pulling out a velvety jewelry box, one that was big enough to hold a necklace. Abel was a generous man, but that wasn’t why you loved him. Still, your heart skipped a beat when you saw the box, excitement coursing through your veins in anticipation of what you were sure would be a thoughtful gift. 

“Thank you,” you smiled as he handed you the beautiful box, your curiosity peaking as you felt the velvet between your fingers. He nodded, motioning for you to open the box. Slowly, you lifted the top off, revealing a collar. It read: Daddy’s Valentine. The collar was white, red, and adorned with hearts. Abel knew it would look perfect on you. 

You smiled widely as you examined the collar, already imagining the way it would look around your neck as Abel fucked you. Your fingers brushed over the material, which was coarse and perfect upon your skin. You almost forgot Abel was there until you re-read the collar. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” You smiled, pulling him into a warm hug. “I love it so much.” Abel wrapped his arms around you, kissing the side of your face before pulling away gently.

“Can I help you put it on, kitten?”

You nodded, watching as Abel took the collar out of its box and unclasped it. His fingers brushed against your neck gently as he put the collar on you, securing it snugly around your neck. The feeling of it against your skin was welcome, so welcome that you let out a small moan. You were unable to control yourself. Before you could even speak or move, Abel spoke: “I have another surprise for you.”

You sat, waiting in anticipation as he reached into the nightstand again. When he lifted his hand back up, what was in it was a long, leather leash. This present wasn’t wrapped, but you didn’t mind. You giggled, thanking him again as he traveled to where you were on the bed. 

“Can I put this on you?” He asked softly, stroking the skin of your cheek. All you could do was nod in response, too caught up to think to formulate any words. Gently, he attached the leash to your collar, holding the other end of the leash tightly. You could already feel the werness pooling in-between your thighs, even though he didn’t touch you yet. Before you could focus on this anymore, he asked: “Do you wanna eat breakfast, kitten?” There was a glint in his eyes, something you had never seen before this moment, but it excited you.

“Yes, Daddy,” you said in your sultriest voice, hopping off the bed as Abel held onto your leash.

“Kitten…” Abel started, remaining stagnant as you moved towards the door. “You’re gonna need to get on your hands and knees if you want to eat.”

You were never one to disobey your Daddy. You sank to the floor slowly, getting on your hands and knees as he instructed, your ass looking perfect for you in the thong he got for you last Valentine’s Day. You waited for him to walk before moving, crawling steadily behind him as he led you into the kitchen. The tile was cold under you, but you carried on, not wanting to fall too far behind Abel. 

When you had finally made it to the kitchen, Abel directed you to kneel next to the chair he usually ate in. “Stay put, kitten. I don’t want to have to punish you” You followed his orders, waiting patiently as he fixed breakfast. A few minutes later he returned, with only one plate, which confused you. 

“Daddy…” You whined, resting your head on his lap after he sat down. “Where’s my breakfast?” Abel stared at you, an enigma of innocence and desire at his feet. His cock hardened at the sight of you, desperate and willing for him. You’d do anything he wanted, and he adored it.

“Well, I know how much you love milk, kitten…” He started as he stroked the skin of your cheek. “So why don’t you have some of mine, hm?” You almost drooled, watching as he gently pulled his cock out of his boxers. The sight of this was even better at this angle, and your mouth was already open for him. You practically drooled at the sight of him, moaning a bit as stuck the tip of his cock in your mouth. 

You teased the tip of his cock a bit with your tongue, licking up every drop of precum you get. He tasted both salty and sweet in your mouth, your saliva coating his cock so quickly that he let out a slight moan. Grasping the base of his cock, you swirled your tongue a few more times around the head of his cock, which was swollen and bulging. You could feel your pussy swell the same way his cock did as you began bobbing your head up and down on his cock, the taste of him flooding your mouth completely.

You moaned a bit against his cock, stuffed snugly into your mouth as you heard him say, “You’re such a good little kitten, fuck… Sucking your Daddy’s cock so well at the breakfast table.” His words only made you bob faster, the tip of his cock now teasing the entrance of your throat.

You loved making Abel feel good— Your pleasure was derived directly from his pleasure, and the sound of his moans caused you to move a bit faster. You weren’t happy until Daddy was pleased, and he knew this, cooing. “You’re the best Valentine a man could have, kitten… I’m so glad you're mine.” He let out another moan as you squeezed his balls, eager to drain them of their cum. He thrusted up involuntarily, the sound of you gagging on him turning him on more than words could describe— still, he always let his kitten go at her own pace.

“I’m so close, kitten… Fuck, you want Daddy to fill your greedy mouth with cum?” A muffled affirmation came from your throat as you felt him begin to spasm in your mouth, knowing your breakfast was finally about to be served. 

“Ohhhh, yes! I’m coming, fuck, milk my cock, kitten!” With a final squeeze to his balls you felt him release, hot, thick ropes of cum coating the inside of your mouth and throat. You continued sucking him as he rode his high, swallowing every ounce of cum he deposited into your mouth. You milked him for every last drop, just as he instructed, loving the way he tasted. You pulled off his cock not soon after with a smile, watching him pant and recover from his orgasm. 

“You did well,” He stated, smiling, as he pulled you up onto his lap. You didn’t protest, melting into his lap and touch as he kissed you softly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, kitten.” You rested your head on his shoulder, the taste of him still in his mouth as you looked up into his eyes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Daddy.”


End file.
